meepcrafterfandomcom-20200215-history
Server Rules
[Page adapted from Meepcraft.com] MeepCraft has Rules designed to maintain high community standards and fair play. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on the MeepCraft site. Global This section will explain all the rules and regulations that apply to every aspect of the server. Violating any of these rules is NOT allowed anywhere on our server, our forums, or our Teamspeak. The rules stated here are subject to change, and more rules can and will be added should they become necessary. The administration reserves the right to change the rules with or without warning. Ban lengths will be under the discretion of the staff. Fines may occur in the form of money wipes and/or item confiscation depending on the severity of the offense. MeepCraft staff reserves the right to punish a player for any reason we deem appropriate, and rules will be enforced based on the spirit, not the letter of them. Admitting to breaking any of the following rules may result in the corresponding punishment, regardless of if proof of the broken rule is recorded. By joining the MeepCraft Minecraft Server, accessing the MeepCraft Forum, accessing the ts.meepcraft.com TeamSpeak or accessing the MeepCraft.com Donation page, you agree to abide by these rules and follow staff requests. Inappropriate Content Content that is deemed inappropriate by a staff member falls under this rule. Violations of this rule include but are not limited to: * Spamming chat or encouraging spam ** Any repetitive posting ** Random characters, gibberish or nonsense ** Encouraging spam for no other purpose than to encourage spam ** Excessive arguing ** Failing to stop a conversation/topic when requested to by a staff member ** Intentionally avoiding the caps filter * Using global chat (/g, /shout) for the purposes of sales, trade, and advertisements is prohibited and should be limited to the /tr chat (/tr) *Using trade chat (/tr, /trade) for the purposes of conversation is prohibited and should be limited to other channels intended for conversation *Language/Offensive Topics **Any commonly deemed vulgar words are prohibited **Any commonly deemed hate content is prohibited **Any commonly deemed drug related content is prohibited **Any other deemed inappropriate, offensive topics is prohibited *Inappropriate/Offensive skins *Any repeated or extreme negative action towards a player without their consent may be considered harassment. *Any repeated or extreme attempts to get an innocent player in trouble, or repeated or extreme attempts to damage their reputation may be considered slander Inappropriate content can occur through any means. IE: Any form of communication, signs, books, buildings, etc. Scamming/Deception for gain *Scamming **Any attempt to deceive another player for gain (usually monetary, or for items) with promise of a service, or money and failing to follow through with the deal made. **Failing to pay on a lost bet constitutes as scamming **Any attempt to deceive a player through chest-shops, including the use of hidden chest-shop signs (usually backwards). The use of hexidecimal values is also prohibited. Also included is the use of decimals in attempt to disguise the price, this will be reviewed on a case by case basis. **Taking advantage of other people’s shops. Example: making copies of books or other items to replicate an item to sell in a chest shop, making someone broke because of their mistake (spelling, integer amount, etc.). Other people’s “mistakes” will be defined by a staff member if needed. **Rank scamming is strictly forbidden, and if caught will result in a Permanent Ban *Luring **Sending a player a /tpa, or accepting their tpa to you, then killing them is prohibited **Using a false pretense in order to get a player to a spot in order to kill him **Using any kind of deception in order to kill a player *Using any kind of deception in order to hurt a player or gain from a player is prohibited *Gaining access to an account using deception is prohibited MeepCraft does not tolerate selling or buying anything related to MeepCraft in exchange for real currency or real items. If scammed, MeepCraft or it’s staff hold no liability and is not required to give a refund. The only exception to this rule is with MeepCraft purchasable such as ranks, fireworks, heads, etc. Also note: backing out of auctions is not considered scamming, but feel free to disallow that person from future auctions. Hacking/Cheating The use of any hack, modification, glitch, or texture pack to give yourself an unfair advantage falls under this category. Suspicion of use of a hacked client is sufficient enough to ban. The things that violate this rule are, but not limited to: *A modified Minecraft client *Any Full-Bright modification *Any X-Ray related mod/texture pack/glitch *Any form of speed hacks *Any form of PVP hacks *Any form of duplication, or “duping” *Any form of parkour hacks *Using any glitch that gives you an unfair advantage, or being warped somewhere that requires you to use a glitch *Altering the Gamma of your client to simulate the effects of a full-bright modification (Donors with a full-bright perk are an exception to this rule) *Macros, autoclickers, or devices set up to simulate either autoclicker or macro *Scripts, or bots, or other externally semi-automated or automated functioning Mods that are allowed on the server: *Optifine *MCcapes *PotionstatusHUD (Or any potion status mod that doesn't also have features listed above) *ArmorstatusHUD (Or any armor status mod that doesn't also have features listed above) *TabbyChat *Minimaps that do not show the location of other players, chests, or entities (if it's togglable, it's still not allowed) *Coordinate display mods (so long as it doesn't have features listed above) If you are unsure about a certain modification, ask a staff member before proceeding. Investigating acceptable mods is an ongoing process. Disclosing any information to another player about how to hack/cheat is also considered illegal as well as speaking about hacking/duping casually as if it’s acceptable. Acts Against the Server and the Owner Any action or conduct that threatens the server, and/or the owner in any way. It includes but is not limited to: *Impersonating a staff member *Using usernames similar in nature to a staff member's username or a staff member's rank *Threats to the server or staff *Lagging/Crashing the server with items *Charging back a donation *Advertising any other Minecraft server (an IP does not have to be included) *Toxicity **This rule does not prohibit people from expressing this displeasure, but tries to outline the manner in which a player should do so. This means, if you are unhappy with something, you’re welcome to post on the forums, or anywhere else detailing why you are unhappy with a certain aspect in a respectful way. However, some players are not satisfied with this outlet, and begin to become a thorn in the server’s proverbial side. If it is found that the majority of a player's interactions are negative ones against the server, staff, or any player in general, if that player continuously attempts to push the boundaries of the rules for the sake of pushing them, or in general attempts to degrade the enjoyment of the server for others in a continuous manner, this player can and will be considered toxic. Note: All minigame specific rules will be listed in the Minigame lobby. Forums All the rules stated in the MeepCraft Global Rules still apply to the Forums. Violating any rules stated above or listed below through any means will result in a warning points, initiated through conversation by a staff member. This message is automated and not written by the staff member you received it from. Depending on the number of warning points you have accumulated, a tempban (or permanent ban after accumulating enough points) will occur automatically. Here are some additional rules that apply to our Forums: Posting in Restricted Areas Posting unrelated content, or posting if you are not involved in these areas is prohibited: *Ban Appeals *Report a Player *Donation Help Once a post has been made, if it does not directly involve you and/or you have nothing useful to contribute then posting in either of those areas violate this rule. In the case of ban appeals and report a player, your opinions are not considered useful contributions. Commenting on Staff Applications Each person is allowed two posts on an application, leaving them one post for a comment, and one for a response to the applicant's comment. All comments will go through a moderation process to ensure they are considered useful contributions. Attracting Likes Attracting likes in the following ways is forbidden: *Buying like with meebles, or other payments/services *Exchanging a like for a like with another user *Using alt accounts to generate likes *Asking for likes *Any other method of generating likes not legitimately given by the community in general Alternate Forum Accounts Using multiple forum accounts or creating false identities on the forums is not allowed. Using alternate forum accounts to avoid a ban is also prohibited. Teamspeak All rules stated above apply to Teamspeak. Staff does not have to supply proof for any Teamspeak bans. If you need help with adjusting your Teamspeak to follow these rules, contact a staff member. To receive permissions to use our teamspeak server, you should file a /modreq in game for a staff member to verify your identity. Here are some additional rules that apply to our Teamspeak server: Teamspeak Name Your teamspeak name should be the same as your in-game name. You may add another name but your IGN needs to be included somewhere. Your name should not contain anything inappropriate. Recording Conversations You may not record without the consent of everyone in the channel. Music Playing music without the consent of everyone in the channel (unless you are in the music channel) is prohibited. Regarding Mic Use You need to have push-to-talk or a low enough mic sensitivity so no one else can hear any noise other than your own voice. False Complaints Filing false complaints against people without a proper reason in an attempt to force a ban on them will result in a ban for those involved with the complaints. Voice Changers The use of voice changers on teamspeak is prohibited. Towny All rules stated within the Global rules also apply to the Towny server. Towny has additional rules that you must abide by on the Towny server. By joining the MeepCraft Minecraft Server, accessing the MeepCraft Forum, accessing the ts.meepcraft.com TeamSpeak, or accessing the MeepCraft.com Donation page, you agree to abide by these rules and follow staff requests. Rules for Towny players Griefing / Theft You may not alter any building, plot or town that does not belong to you without consent. Alterations include but are not limited to: *Placing or destroying blocks *Taking items from any container *Placing or dropping any unwanted items in hoppers *Spawning unwanted animals or mobs *Claiming a plot without the consent of the mayor (Unless otherwise stated in the town rules) *Using your Mayor or Assistant powers to commit any crime *Breaking blocks on your plot, and making it look unpleasant before leaving the town **If you decide to leave a town and/or the server, you must leave your plot the way you received it unless you receive the consent of the mayor to do otherwise Traps Any trap in the towny server with the intention to harm and/or kill another player violates this rule. You may not have: *Any redstone device that, once activated, harms a player *A town spawn that does not allow for safe entry/exit *Large holes that are not properly secured *Trapping portals or making portals unsafe in the nether or end Trespassing Trespassing is the act of entering private property without permission. The plot must have no access with standard access with standard permissions unless otherwise stated by signs. Alternatively, a player can be asked to leave and if they do not, it is considered trespassing. To prevent trespassing, one can toggle their town to private or close off their plot with all perms off. Illegal grinder usage also falls under trespassing. The grinder must be closed off and have clearly posted signs stating who is or isn’t allowed to use the grinder. If the grinder is open and no signs are placed, then it will not be considered trespassing until they are asked to leave. If you do not want certain people to enter your town/plot, place a sign in a visible location in relation to that town/plot. Toggling PvP If someone is on your property you reserve the right to ask them to leave. If they do not, then you may toggle PVP after these conditions have been met: *You must give them 3 warnings, 15 seconds or more apart before toggling PvP *You must allow the adequate time to leave as well as a clear definition of where they're not allowed *The player is not AFK *You must take screenshots of the warnings Personal PvP Arenas Personal PvP arenas follow the same rules as those in the Terrarium. The exceptions are: *Poison potions are allowed *Camping is allowed *Logging will not be enforced in personal arenas Note: Any other rules you would like out of your PVP arena must be clearly stated on signs (eg: disallowing /dis, /fix, /heal) Rules for Mayors / Town Staff All towny rules apply for Mayors and all other town staff, in addition to: Town Rules You must have rules clearly written at your /t spawn and the actions you take upon violating these rules. You must have evidence that they committed the infraction. Any changes to the rule require a 7 day notice, and/or those rules do not take effect for 7 days after the alteration Town Taxes Tax rules that towns must follow: *A town that charges a tax must have the tax prices visible by signs at the town spawn *Town taxes may not be change under any circumstances without a 7 day warning of the change and a clearly public note on the amount it is being changed to. Failure to do this will result in a very serious ban. *If you have more residents than plots claimed in your town, you cannot charge a residential tax, but can charge a plot, embassy, or shop tax *Residents must be given a 7 day warning before any tax increases *Changing a player’s plot type to a higher tax bracket is considered increasing taxes, and requires a 7 day warning. The exception to this is if the town rules already detail how, when, and why they will do this (For example: If a resident is inactive 14 days, their plot will be switched to embassy or shop, which can have a higher tax) Kicking Residents When kicking a resident, here are the guidelines for how mayors should do so: *Inactivity Kick - If a player is inactive for 14 days or more then no warning is necessary for player removal *For General Removal (No rule violation) - If a player has committed no violation of towny rules, or your town’s rules, then a 7 day warning is necessary with a /mail to the player, and a sign on their plot is optional *For Rule Violation - If a player has violated a towny rule, or your town’s rule, you can kick them according to the way described in your /t spawn with signs. If no signs are present, a 7 day warning must be given *Players with a tempban - If a player has a tempban, then you must give them a 7 day warning after their ban has expired. The warning must be done with /mail, and a sign on their plot optional *Players with a Perm ban - If a player has been permanently banned. You must wait for an admin to review the plots before you can take them back. If the ban is reduced to a tempban, you must give them a 7 day warning after the ban was expired. If the player is unbanned, you must give them a 7 day warning. Settling and Expanding When expanding or starting your town, you must follow the following rules: *You are not allowed to settle or expand within 3 plots of another town without the approval of the mayor of the town you want to expand near, this includes outposts. You are allowed to claim a plot within 3 plots for 24 hours for raiding purposes. The exception are plots existing prior Jan 19th, 2014 *You must have consent to surround another town on 3 sides or more, even if you are abiding by the 3 plot rule *You are not allowed to devalue or harass another town by creating visually offending structures, signs, or anything else deemed to be made for purpose of harassment/annoyance Towny Deletion A town may NOT be deleted under any circumstances unless the town has no members in the town or all member of the town were warned of the deletion 14 days previously using the message board. An honest attempt to contact town members must also occur. Removing money from bank to cause a town to fall is also prohibited. Relationship between Mayor and Co-Mayor The Mayor and Co-Mayor are equal in rank within the town, the co-mayor not needing permission for actions such as, but not limited to: */t claim */t unclaim */t withdraw *Alteration to any property in town possession *Removal or usage of any item on town property The exception to this rule is in cases where the action taken by co-mayor puts the town at risk of falling. When withdrawing, a co-mayor must leave a minimum of 7 days worth of upkeep in the town, if the town falls, the co-mayor will be held responsible for the situation. Also prohibited is the act of joining a town as staff with the only intention to grief/steal and will be considered scamming. All other mayor and co-mayor disputes will not be moderated. Skyblock All rules stated within the Global rules also apply to the Skyblock server. Skyblock has additional rules that you must abide by on the Skyblock server. By joining the MeepCraft Minecraft Server, accessing the MeepCraft Forum, the MeepCraft TeamSpeak, or the MeepCraft.com Donation Page, you agree to abide by the rules and follow staff requests. Scamming All other types of scamming apply to Skyblock, however in addition to the rules stated within the global rules, it is illegal to join an island with the only intention to grief and/or steal and will be considered scamming. Griefing Unless covered by Scamming, the staff will not take an active stance on this. We will not moderate any cases revolving around griefing. Trespassing If a user has issued an island ban on you, or has informed you they have issued an island ban on you. It is illegal to return to this island via any means of transportation. Bringing a player to an island they are banned on will also fall under this rule. Kicking Island Members When kicking an island member, you must give them a 7 day warning before doing so. If a player has been inactive for more than 14 days, you are welcome to kick them without warning. Regarding New Islands The act of beginning new islands with the intention of selling the items then /island restart-ing again is prohibited. As well as beginning a new island, to gather the items and transfer them to another party, and proceed to /island restart. Any measures taken to circumvent the idea of having one island to begin with and/or to work with are prohibited. If for any reason you need to leave an island, your achievements will be reset. Abusing this mechanic is also prohibited. PVP Rules All rules stated within the Global rules also apply to the Terrarium. The Terrarium has additional rules that you must abide by in the Terrarium. These rules also apply to Kit PVP. The only exception to these rules are towny PVP areas. See towny rules thread for more details. By joining the MeepCraft Minecraft Server, accessing the MeepCraft Forum, accessing the ts.meepcraft.com TeamSpeak or accessing the MeepCraft.com Donation page, you agree to abide by these rules and follow staff requests. PVP Logging Disconnecting from Meepcraft in the middle of combat by closing the window, or any other means of purposeful disconnection is not allowed in PVP combat except in the wild worlds (wild, nethers, end). Any act of instant teleportation, while in combat, may also be considered logging. The dungeon is included in this rule. Potions The use of an Invisibility, Poison, or Strength II potions in any form (including tipped arrows) is illegal in the Terrarium (KitPVP is an exception only if it is a part of your kit or purchased otherwise). Any other potions are legal. Ladder Camping Standing around a ladder to kill anyone as soon as another player enters or exits is illegal Alternate Accounts Using alternate accounts to generate easy meebles is prohibited. This rule also includes using friends who allow you to kill them. __FORCETOC__